1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of manufacturing laminated metal strip and is particularly although not exclusively applicable to the manufacture of strip bearing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is usual that the edge portions of the strip are wasted when bearings are eventually formed from the strip and so to avoid wasting the relatively expensive bearing metal, it is necessary to recover the bearing metal from the scrap so formed. It has been proposed to prevent the bearing metal from flowing to the edge portions of the strip by treating the edge portions with an anti-wetting agent so that only the relatively cheap backing layer is wasted before bearings are formed from the strip. The present invention seeks to provide an alternative method of achieving the same results.
It is known that liquid metal can be moved and subjected to mechanical pressure by the induction of electric currents in the liquid by means of primary coil systems fed from supplies of alternating current. The known art includes arrangements for the suspension and melting of metals in vacuo without a crucicle and for the pumping of liquid metal from the cores of nuclear reactors.